Ne jamais tenter la Mort
by ElysioAnge3
Summary: Persona 3 Lors d'une visite au Tartarus, Minato ordonne de séparer l'équipe en deux partie ; la première contient Yukari et Minato, la deuxième Akihiko et Junpei ... Slash Akihiko/Junpei très soft


**Bonjour, c'est ma première histoire sur le fandom de Persona. C'est une romance Akihiko Sanada/ Junpei lori teintée d'un peu d'humour. J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

**Persona 3**

**Ne jamais tenter la Mort …**

- Nous irons au Tartarus ce soir ! Lança Minato Arisato au Dortoir Iwatodai. Akihiko, Yukari, Junpei et moi-même irons là-bas afin de nous entraîner. Des questions ?

Les résidents hochèrent négativement la tête. Les choix de Minato ne posaient jamais problème à personne. La Pleine Lune approchait et il était nécessaire de s'entraîner.

Minato partit au Café Chagall afin d'augmenter son charme. Yukari alla étudier au lycée, celui-ci étant encore ouvert l'après-midi, même après les cours. Les autres discutèrent allégrement, attendant avec impatience la Dark Hour. Lorsque celle-ci vint, Yukari, Akihiko, Junpei et enfin Minato s'y rendirent. Minato donna de l'équipement à chacun d'entre-eux et ils entrèrent dans le Tartarus. Minato avait prévu de faire tous les étages disponibles à ce moment-là, du premier au 38ième.

Tous se déroulait bien. Ils n'avaient pas eus énormément de mal à battre les ennemis jusqu'à l'étage 20. Mais grâce à la faculté spéciale de Minato, ils survivaient.

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils traînaient dans le même étage sans parvenir à trouver la sortie. Minato décida d'ordonner à tout le monde de se séparer afin de trouver la sortie.

Il décida de partir de son coté avec Yukari, celle-ci n'étant pas très puissante. Junpei alla avec Akihiko.

Minato battit plusieurs ennemis à l'aide de Yukari jusqu'au moment où …

**Shuffle Time**

**Minato vis trois cartes : **

**- Une pour l'expérience**

**- Une pour les armes**

**- Une pour de l'argent**

**Il en choisit une au hasard, sans faire attention à la tête de mort.**

Akihiko et Junpei, de leur coté, se débrouillaient bien. Après une énième bataille, ils crurent qu'ils avaient débarrassés l'étage de tout ennemi. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Akihiko plaqua Junpei contre le mur et prit la parole :

- As-tu une petite amie, lori ?

- Je-je … QUOI ?!

- …

- Je … Non, pourquoi ? Takeba m'intéresse, mais …

Sans attendre la fin de la phrase, Akihiko embrassa Junpei. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux, mais il constata -à sa grande horreur- qu'il_ y prenait du plaisir !_ Sentant la langue d'Akihiko presser l'entrée de sa bouche, Junpei l'ouvrit. Junpei n'avait jamais rien senti de tel. Il s'était toujours cru hétéro, mais peut-être avait-il tord. De plus, Sanada embrassait bigrement bien !

Akihiko déplaça ses mains sur la veste de Junpei et l'ouvrit lentement. Ce dernier commençait à se sentir un peu à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

_Un bruit de chaîne raisonna dans l'étage._

Junpei ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment pour si peu. Akihiko était en train de déboutonner sa veste, voyant bien que Junpei appréciait ça. Il continua de l'embrasser …

_« Il y a quelque chose d'étrange ... Faîtes attention ! »_

Minato et Yukari se tendirent et cherchèrent les deux autres. Au détour d'un couloir, ils se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec une gigantesque Shadow.

_« La Mort est ici ! Faîtes attention ! »_

… Ils avaient déjà remarqués ça. Ils prirent alors conscience de la vraie définition du mot « souffrance ». Avec le minable level 15 de Minato, le minable level 12 de Yukari, ils n'allaient pas faire long feu. Ce fut à ce moment-là que les deux membres du SEES furent rejoints par Junpei et Akihiko, chacun ayant sa chemise déboutonnée. Yukari s'énerva :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichiez ?! Vous -

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle prit conscience de l'accoutrement ridicule des deux garçons. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et leur cria dessus :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez pendant ce temps ?! Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça ?!

Elle ne vit pas l'attaque de la Faucheuse arriver sur elle …

Junpei se réveilla difficilement. Il sentait une main posée sur son torse. Attendez, QUOI ?! Il sortit du lit et vis qu'il avait dormi dans le même lit que Akihiko !

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Minato entra dans la pièce et éclata de rire devant l'ébahissement de son camarade. La journée allait être longue … Très longue ...


End file.
